Fruit Juice!
by BabyBlueChick157
Summary: This is my very first fan fic and it's just alot of humor! ^_^ I hope you like it, cuz I hope you do! Oh yeah, if you flame don't be so mean about it. I gotta learn from my mistakes too! R/R please


Fruit Juice! By: BabyBlueChick  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, nor would I try to claim it. Yadda, yadda, yadda, hope you enjoy this Fanfiction!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FRUIT JUICE  
By: BabyBlueChick157  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day at Costa Del Soy, in Cloud's house, a weird day was starting to unfold  
  
  
BabyBlueChick157: Oh Cloud!! I love you!!!  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: MIENEIMEEM  
  
BabyBlueChick157: Weirdos.... LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: cxlkhfdah  
  
Cloud: Kae-chan you are the most beautiful person in the world!!  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: No.  
  
Cloud: Who are you?   
  
*Becca-chan tries to hit him in the head with a staff, but misses*  
  
Cloud: Miss me!!  
  
BabyBlueChick157: *Cloud* Vincent, take care of her for me so I don't have to use Omnislash   
on her!  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: cgxhtfg  
  
BabyBlueChick157: *Vincent* Lord help us all, for we all have sinned but I have slept.*shots Becca-chan* Bye now!  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: *strangles Vincent to the ground and makes out with him*  
  
Vincent: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! *makes out with Becca-chan*  
  
BabyBlueChick157: I feel alone, Cloud...  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: XD!!!  
  
BabyBlueChick157: LOL!!  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: ^O^O^O  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: ^  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: O_o  
  
Cloud: Kaela, let us make a baby now!  
  
BabyBlueChick157: Uh... Okay!!  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: *raises an eyebrow* O_Ô  
  
BabyBlueChick157: Rebecca!! Why are you watching us!? *pulls blanket to cover myself*  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: O______o;;;;;  
  
BabyBlueChick157: *Cloud* How many times have I told you I love Kae-chan now! I am over you!!  
  
BabyBlueChick157: Cloud!! How could you!!??  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: Kae-chan, He's out for blood!!  
  
BabyBlueChick157: No, he isn't because he wouldv'e already gone out for it if he needed it.  
  
Cloud: *wipes the juice he had drunk from the cup* Hey Kae-chan, do you want some of the Fruit Juice? It's really good! *shakes cup and winks his eye*  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: Don't you think she's to young, Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Nope, anyways it's just a drink of Fruit Juice... So do you want some?  
  
BabyBlueChick157: I guess so! *wriggles my way toward Cloud and lays on his chest* Gimme some now, baby!  
  
Cloud: What are you talking about? Sex? *sly grin comes on his face*  
  
BabyBlueChick157: Yeah that to, but gimme some of that juice, Honey!  
  
Vincent: *walks out of a room, buckling his pants up* Well, i doubt to think that I would get some sleep with that girl. *smirks* And I doubt to think that I would want to get some sleep.  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: Vincent, baby. What were you doing in there?   
  
Vincent: Er-I was washing my hands!   
  
BabyBlueChick157: You were washing you hands in the closet then, am I right?  
  
Vincent: No... I was thinking about washing my hands in this dream I had!  
  
Cloud: Vincent...no...  
  
BabyBlueChick157: *runs finger up and down Cloud's chest* You so stupid, Vincent but I have to hand it to you, you are cute.  
  
Cloud: What!? Kae-chan, you don't think I cute?!  
  
BabyBlueChick157: No, I think you are soooo FINE!!  
  
Cloud: *blushes* Well... thank you  
  
BabyBlueChick157: You better save you thank you's...  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: Kae-chan, you are soo naughty!  
  
BabyBlueChick157: *thinks about that Fruit Juice* Oh yeah gimme the Fruit Juice! *snatches the juice from Cloud, drinks it and starts to feel weird.* Oh Cloud you are soooo sexy!! Let's fuck! *gets on him and starts to dance around* Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb and it's fleece was white as snow!  
  
Cloud: Oh, Kae-chan....*starts to fantisize but then realizes that Kae-chan can't sing* Kae-chan stop singing!! ARG!! I can't take... *Kae-chan starts to move up and down in a sensual way* Oh yeah, that feels good...  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: Well Vincent lets go grab a bite to eat this may take a while.  
  
Vincent: Sure, I'll meet up with you at the Palace of Burgers in a few minutes.  
  
EmeraldPhoenix15: Okay, well hurry up it's gonna get a little frisky in here ya' know. *walks out of the house*  
  
Vincent: I know....*see the Fruit Punch on the table and thinks if he should take it or not* Hmmm.. If it worked that well on Kae-chan then it should definatly work on Becca-chan!*grabs the Fruit punch and stuffs it in his jacket* This will be a sleepless night..*grins and walks out of the house to Palace of Burgers* Hehehe...  
  
Cloud: Oh Kae-chan this is amazing! *sees that the Fruit Juice is gone* *says to himself* (Damn, I think Vincent took it, maybe Kae-chan drank it all...)  
  
BabyBlueChick157: Cloud, where's the rest of the Fruit Juice? It was delicious!!  
  
Cloud: Vincent!!  
  
BabyBlueChick157: Vincent what?  
  
Cloud: Nothing... come here lets take a nap.  
  
BabyBlueChick157: *yawns* Sure, anything baby..  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Did you think it was good or did it suck? Please be nice about the flames, it is my very first fic I have ever written. ^_~ 


End file.
